Crack!, Ideas For A Clone's Tale
by thkq1997
Summary: So basically, this is old drafts for a clone's story that i never done, so enjoy guys!.


** Quang's Crack Ideas Number 1**

**A/N: Don't ask, just don't**

''Three, two, one…..'' The leading trooper said

''Wait, why do we have to count when we came in?'' the trooper behind him said

''Because it's regulation?, now on with it'' he shot back

''Ok, so, what was I supposed to do when we came in?''

''You…wait you don't know this test?, you throw in a M70''

''A… wait what?'' the trooper scratch his helmet

''It's a flashbang you di'kut, now where is it?''

''What's a flashbang?''

''Oh fek….'' And the commanding trooper face palmed himself.

The trooper search his kit for anything called flashabang, for some force knows what, he didn't found it, instead he found something interesting.

''Well?''

''Yes I found it, I think?''

''When I kick this door, on the count of 3, your throw it in there, got it?'' and held up 3 fingers

''3!'' and the trooper kick in the door himself

And threw what he thought was a flashbang, but it was something not.

It was a thermal detonator.

And the simulation blaster fire ripping through the air, and the trooper who threw the grenade was drawn back by his commander.

''You fekking di'kut, what's wrong with your sheb?, what the fek did you just throw in?''

''A red flashy..thing? And he scratches his helmet again.

''Oh no…..hit the deck!''

The grenade exploded, creating the most beautiful scene the trooper ever seen, flying windows, and the fake dummies, and the droid's parts, it was awesome….

And then his commanding officer is in his gaze, in all of this blur images surround him.

''You son of a di'kut!, what the fek were you thinking?, gah!'' and smack the poor trooper's helmet, hard.

''Well, your test evaluation are….hostages are dead, but 100% droids kill'' The woman with two long stripes tails said in helmet's com.

What's her name he has forgotten? Ah Shark Ty ( Shaak Ti )

And his commander, well what is his number? Ah, CT 7567, right?, the brother who always yelling in his ear like he still doing now, telling him how an di'kut he has been.

Well, he doesn't know what a flash….thing is, that's not his fault right?.

''Can I go?''

''Get your sheb out of my sight!''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Quang's idiotic idea number 2**

Urban simulation.

''This is Mako 1 – 1, we are under heavy fire, request immediate assistance, over, and o, you! get back here, what the fek are you doing?''

''Trying to throw a grenade?''

'' And get yourself killed?'' the trooper heard as '' kills''

''Well, duh?, are you a di'kut or something?''

Rex ignores him and speaks to his com.

''1 -2, where are you?''

''1 -2?, 2224?, sir?''

''Yes?'' the com from 1-2 came to life '' I'm a little busy right now, spill it''

''I need covering fire for my men to move, can you keep them occupied?, break''

''What the fek do you think I am doing?, we all gonna failed this test if we don't reach the objective in time, suppressing fire!''

''It's our cue, move!'' Rex shouted to his vods, and by the force luck, that guy ran first, again.

And on cue, any enemy that wasn't suppressed by 2224's force was aiming at the running target.

''Fek, fek, fek, fek!'' he screamed, but sadly, he didn't got hit.

Rex feel half proud, half wanted to smack that trooper thick skull.

''We made it, we fekking made it, in your faces!'' they made it to the bridge, but barely close to the objective.

''No time to chat, we have a target to seizure'' And Rex pus that trooper forward.

And before they know it, yeah, this simulation was to too real, a tank; it was always a trooper's nightmare of failing those tests the Kaminoans throw at them.

Yeah, and that guy just throw a grenade at the tank, and it didn't go up in flame, but it turned it cannon at him.

''Run you fekking di'kut!'' Rex shouted again, signaling his location for the idiot trooper to run to.

'' Gah!'' and run at fast as he could, and ran to his brother in time for the tank to shoot.

His vision gone black, and then a voice erupted in the air.

'' Flares!''

''Flares!''

''Ok, we made it, now we just need to cut cross this path and regroup with 2224''

''Did you guys see that?'' The trooper shouted in excitement.

''What?'' Rex said.

''I just got shot by a tank, and still breathing, that's prove I'm fekking awesome''

''You are a fekking idiot is more like it, now move''

**A while later….**

''Run!''

''Run where?''

''I said run!''

''But Where?''

''You son of a… just follow me!''

Rex feel his adrenaline rush to his brain, as he make a run for the weapon cache left by 2224's force, as the tank prove more menacing.

''Ok, we're here, and what are you doing?, put it down!''

''Nope, how to use-'' and the rocket he picked up from the cache fired, straight into the tank.

''Wu hahahahahaha!, again that prove me I'm so fekking awesome, high five?''

Instead of a high, Rex gave a five to the trooper's skull.

The tank burned.

**A/N; This is just a draft of a clone story I planned to make, but funny is not my thing, so this is the left over, and if any you guys like him, I will give you this character, and you can do his story for you own, named him, I didn't name him yet.**


End file.
